


A Collection Of Fluffs

by Maplefudge



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-30
Updated: 2006-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short fics for Luke and Tear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

17\. a hot day; ice cream

 

“Man, it’s boiling hot!” Luke complained as he draped his arm over the bench’s back. “Aaahrgh!” He was fanning himself with his hand, beads of sweat on his skin. “I hate this damn desert…”

 

“And here I thought you finally let go of your old whining self.” Jade said in a matter-of-fact way, readjusting his glasses and smirking in that way he always did. Beside Luke was Tear, who sighed as she brushed strands of hair out of her face. It was just too hot to leave it the way it usually was.

 

“Shut up.” Luke grumbled. “It’s just too hot… everyone should really head back now so we can get going.”

 

“Luke, we’re spending the night here.” Tear reminded him, resulting from another groan from the boy.

 

“I cannot stand this anymore.” Jade said as he walked away. A few moments after he woke away, Ion and Anise came running by with ice cream in their hands. Mieu was with them, as Luke sent him away before, saying his breath was making everything even warmer.

 

Luke’s face instantly lit up as Ion handed him and Tear each an ice cream cone with two scoops each.

 

“This cost a fortune, but Ion insisted on getting it. You two had better be grateful!” Anise said with a huge grin. Ion had a nervous smile on his face as she said this.

 

“T-thanks…” Tear replied as she stared at her one treat. It was so cute; the cone had the design of cheagles on it. She didn’t even notice that Ion and Anise had run off again, and was only sent of her reverie when Luke started talking to Mieu.

 

“What?! You can’t have this, this is mine! I can’t have a Thing lick my ice cream.” Luke said, glaring at the blue cheagles. Tear didn’t think it was possible, but Luke then gobbled up his treat in a mere ten seconds right after.

 

“Mieuuu…” Mieu said in defeat, looking downwards on the ground in a sad way.

 

Tear spoke up, reaching out to the little creature. “Y-you can have mine, if you want, Mieu.”

 

Mieu’s expression instantly changed to joyous as he bounced up to Tear, who held out the treat for him.

 

“Tear, no, he’ll—“ Luke started.

 

It was too late. As soon as Mieu opened his mouth, wisps of hot air came out and melted the ice cream on the spot. Tear’s eyes widened as the sticky substance spread over her hand, and it was lucky that she held it out right away and let the rest fall on the sand, or she would have a hell of at a time doing laundry later.

 

“…told you.” Luke mumbled.

 

“I’m sorry!” Mieu said quickly, bouncing up and down. Tear gave a sheepish smile, as if embarrassed on why she hadn’t even thought that was going to happen. “It’s just like when master gave me ice cream before! I’m sorry, I tried my best not to do it again, I swear! Master, I’m sorry!”

 

“You bought Mieu treats?” Tear wondered in an amused tone.

 

“Master does that all the time!” Mieu replied, obviously happy.

 

“S-shut up, Thing!” Luke yelled, grabbing the cheagles and putting him on the other side of the bench.

 

“It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Luke.” Tear said as she reached to the other side and gave Mieu the rest of the treat, which was, by now, just a lonely cone. Mieu seemed pleased by this, though.

 

Tear sighed and reached out for her pocket to get a handkerchief to wipe the mess when Luke stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and blinked at the melted ice cream. Tear started at him with a ‘what?’ expression.

 

“Well… don’t waste it!” Luke said.

 

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. “And what do you propose I do with all this, huh?”

 

“You eat it, of course.” Luke replied simply.

 

“Huh?” Tear went.

 

“Mieu?” Mieu went.

 

“I’m not about to lick the stuff out of my hand, that’s disgusting!” Tear hissed, her face bright red. “And… embarrassing.”

 

“You get embarrassed too much.”

 

“…and you’re one to talk. Don’t’ even try to prove that you’re the most confident being out here. Maybe before, but not now.” Tear huffed. He was right though. She acted strong and all in battle, but she was obviously more shy than cold. Luke could tell she was angry now, and he could only think of one other thing to do to salvage the situation.

 

Before Tear could realize it, she felt him pull her hand closer and he kissed her palm softly, taking in the sweet taste of the treat. She blushed even more furiously.

 

“See? Nothing embarrassing.” Luke grinned. Beside him, Mieu stared at his master in awe. So did Tear.

 

“Fine, you’ve made your point.” Tear replied, grabbing her hand away. She stared up at him with a glare. “Luke.”

 

“What?” Luke blinked.

 

She reached up and gently licked his lower lip. It was a fast move, and she retreated herself just as quickly.

 

“There were leftovers.” She said simply, ignoring the reduced state of stammering man that he resulted to.

 

“Y-yes, of c-c-course.”

 

Mieu shook his head. It was his master that started it, after all…


	2. the first time around; first impressions

08\. the first time around; first impressions

 

The first time they met, it wasn’t love at first sight. On the contrary, it was so much the opposite. As soon as they even laid feet on the same place, chaos immediately erupted and they were sent all the way to another continent.

 

He had been reduced to the whining little boy he was, with a girl who was a year younger telling him how to act out in the wild. How was he supposed to battle monsters? How was he supposed find food? How was he supposed to buy things from shops?

 

She thought he was a full-grown whining teenaged brat.

 

He thought she was too cold.

 

They had been traveling together for months now. They no longer stayed true to their first impressions, but they could still remember it clearly.

 

Luke was much more gentle now, considering he vowed to tear that he would change because of his sins. He no longer cursed and insulted people, though he still was a bit tactless (and dense) at times. Tear was not that cold anymore, and she spoke up more, blushed at cute things, a little thing Luke never failed to notice— and people called him dense?

 

They grew much closer to each other, and for some reason, found themselves blushing in appropriate times, like when Luke got Tear’s pendant back, every time Tear would get close to Luke to heal him, and all other likely situations. 

 

Tear would stare at him innocently as she held up his sleeve with a small hand, the other running warm fingers across his skin to heal the little bruises and scratches. He looked the other way with an unexplainable look, his cheeks bright red. He couldn’t bring himself to ask why his insides felt funny—but in a good way. It was warm.

 

He knew that she didn’t heal him like this before, but neither of tem talked about why she just felt every need to touch him, no matter how simple.

 

Everyone else saw it but said nothing, for the smirks and smiles on their face said everything.

 

She no longer thought he was a full-grown whining teenaged brat.

 

He still thought she was a bit cold, but he soon realized this way because she was just hiding how she felt, because every time she muttered “idiot”, there was a cute smile behind it.


End file.
